This application claims priority from Korean Patent Application No. 2003-58789, filed on Aug. 25, 2003, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color saturation adjusting apparatus and method used for a display system, and more particularly, to a color saturation adjusting apparatus and method capable of selectively and differently adjusting color saturation values of desired colors but not entire colors displayed on a screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a color displayed on a screen of a display system can be represented with three parameters: brightness; hue; and color saturation. The brightness corresponds to an intensity or amplitude of light (color). The hue corresponds to a dominant wavelength of light (color). The color saturation corresponds to a purity or bandwidth of light (color). The color saturation is sometimes referred to as chroma.
In a conventional display system, a user can adjust the brightness and the color saturation out of the three parameters in order to obtain his favorite colors. Unfortunately, color saturation values for desired colors are not selectively adjusted. That is, all the color saturation values for the entire colors increase or decrease by the same amount. For example, since color saturation values of red-like colors and blue-like colors increase or decrease by the same amount, a user preferring red-like colors to blue-like colors and another user preferring blue-like colors to red-like colors are not satisfied with the conventional color saturation adjustment. In addition, in a case where a source image has an unbalance in colors, for example, in a case where color saturation values of red-like colors are excessively high, it is impossible to obtain balance of colors by the conventional color saturation adjustment in which the color saturation values of all colors increase or decrease by the same amount.